Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-34396289-20180119132318/@comment-31372623-20180126000701
Okay, so... Just to make this discussion a bit easier, here's a compilation I made of the pirate towel appearances, including the game texture images that we can look at and discuss: https://i.imgur.com/vE9MpOq.jpg You're right that the towel looks smaller in BtS Episode 1 (and also seems to have a smaller skull design), but do you think this could be explained by the towel being folded over a few times in that episode? Just wondering what your are thoughts on that, because if there's a plausible explanation, then we can't discount that being the case here. (I come to talk about the smaller skull design below.) I notice that D9 have created a full length towel for Chloe to wear in Episode 3 by repeating Dontnod's texture image, but they seem to have added a slightly longer length which does create a minor design inconsistency in order to serve a purpose of better body coverage on Chloe as an adult. (Also notice how there's a ship missing on one of the repeats on the texture? I only just noticed that tonight. I wonder if that omission is seen in the game...) Above, I briefly touched on the skull logo in BtS looking a little smaller than how it looks in LiS. However, on the little screen shot I took of Chloe crouching down for a box in Episode 3, you can see that the skull (situated behind her) looks a little larger than the rest, which would make this particular skull consistent with the larger skull size seen on the towel in LiS (and if we are to run with a retcon explanation that the LiS towel could have been folded and that smaller skull designs are hidden). The texture file that Deck Nine created for Chloe wearing this towel only features skulls of one size, so maybe they altered the scale of that one skull design at the back of her during the design process somehow? (We could try to get a better screenshot of her from behind when she's standing up during that scene to make double certain on this different size.) This confuses me: https://i.imgur.com/vPIxMef.jpg It's a screenshot I took of how the towel is folded over the shower rail in LiS. From how this appears, it looks like what we see here is the towel completely unfurled (not folded against itself or anything, so what we see in terms of design is what we get), and the horizontal width where the skull design would be facing upright on her body would not be enough width to wrap around her. It looks like the only way she could wear the towel as a body towel in LiS is if she wrapped the towel around her using its longer vertical length which would make the skull lie sideways across her body instead of upright like we see in BtS. (And this wouldn't provide coverage for her lower private area!) What we also have to remember (and where I think D9 have perhaps slipped up here) is that this is a towel that Chloe was using way back when she was a kid (as Max comments nostalgically when she sees it). So this would explain why in the original game it looks like a child-size/mid-sized towel in terms of the amount of body "coverage" it would provide an adult. As tall as Chloe is, I'm not convinced the towel dimensions we see in LiS would have the coverage we see in BtS when she wears it. *********** I guess just to summarise all that... the smaller skull size seems to be due to D9's "redesign" to make a body towel out of it. And the small scale of the towel hanging on the shower door in BtS Episode 1 could be from having been folded a few times. It appears D9 have created an inconsistency by slightly increasing the towel length as well as the fact that the towel in LiS could not have been worn on the body the same way it's worn in BtS. Not only would the skull have to be facing sideways for the towel to be wrapped successfully around her body like that, but I doubt the dimensions of length when wearing this way would reach where it does on her body in BtS. Your thoughts on all this?